1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens holding device suitably used, for example, to the camera module or so of the mobile phone or so.
2. Background Art
For the lens holding device which is suitably used for camera module or so of the mobile phone, those having a function which allows the relative movement of the lens carrier so that a focusing movement can be done, is proposed.
As such lens holding device, the improvement relating to the shape of the lens carrier or the yoke are proposed, and for example, the structure of the lens carrier or the yoke for making the assembling of the lens to the lens carrier easier (refer to the patent document 1), and the structure of the octagonal coil and yoke for securing the mounting space of the lens are proposed (refer to the patent document 2).